


Good Influence

by minbins



Series: A Step by Step Guide to Losing Your Innocence [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, College Student Minho, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, church boy jisung, guided masturbation, handjobs, recent high school graduate jisung, slight exhibitionism, this is a series please start at the beginning, tutor minho, vaguely set in america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: “You’re learning so well,” Minho praises, and it makes the embarrassment worth it. “I’ll properly ruin you yet.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: A Step by Step Guide to Losing Your Innocence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557112
Comments: 66
Kudos: 1058





	Good Influence

**Author's Note:**

> y'all Really wanted some more of this au so it's a series now you're welcome

Jisung’s parents call Minho’s, and thank them that their son is such a good influence on their little Sungie. _Jisung has been doing math without any nagging,_ Jisung’s mother had happily said on the phone, _Minho must be working wonders._

Admittedly, Minho is indeed working 'wonders'. There’s an ice-cube’s chance in Hell that Jisung would ever have applied himself to cramming math without him, that’s for sure. Jisung doubts that Minho’s particular method of _motivation_ is one his parents would approve of, however. 

True to his word, Minho had made him orgasm again that same session, after Jisung had forced his way through the rest of the sheet of equations. Minho had taught him plenty, such as how to correctly differentiate equations, the correct application of the quadratic formula, and that the strange stickiness left behind by Minho rubbing Jisung’s hand down on his crotch was called ‘cum’. Jisung wakes up covered in it the morning after that session.

The next time Minho visits, Jisung presents him with a completed worksheet as soon as they’ve closed Jisung’s door behind them. He’s double-checked it five times, and so pouts when Minho points out a question he’s done the working incorrectly for. “But I spent so _long_ on that,” he complains. He doesn’t want to do it again, and his expression conveys that.

“No whining about it, Jisung,” Minho says firmly, handing it back. “You went wrong on the third step, it’s just a minor multiplication error.”

“But-”

_“No.”_ Minho’s voice is a little scary, and Jisung is- Yep. Minho doesn’t even look surprised, just points to the question. Sulkily, Jisung picks up his pencil. “Don’t look at me like that, Jisungie,” Minho tells him in a sing-songy, airy sort of tone, “or you won’t get anything.”

Jisung hates the thought of that, and makes a concerted effort to stop pouting. “I’ll do it, don’t worry.”

“I know you will, Jisung,” Minho says, reaching up and ruffling Jisung’s neatly brushed hair. Jisung would yell at anyone else for doing that, but with Minho it feels too good for him to even consider complaining. Jisung kinda wants Minho to pull his hair, and he doesn’t know where the thought of him doing so has even come from. He’s too shy to ask if that’s normal. “You’re gonna be well-behaved for me, aren’t you?” Minho asks somewhat rhetorically— they both know he already has Jisung wrapped around his little finger. Still, Jisung nods. “Good boy, Sungie.”

Jisung corrects the working and hands it back, and he knows he’s got it right because Minho puts the worksheet down on the bed beside him, looking at Jisung like he’s something to be devoured. Jisung shivers, Minho’s gaze intense enough that it’s hard to meet his eyes. When he turns his face away, however, Minho merely grabs his chin, forcing Jisung to keep looking at him. “Did I do well?” he asks to try and break the tension in the air.

“You did _so_ well, baby,” Minho coos, pinching Jisung’s cheek and making him blush. “Can’t believe you did all that for me while I was gone.”

“Wanted to be good,” Jisung says in so small a voice he’s not sure that Minho has heard until he smiles at him in a way that chills Jisung to the bone.

“Oh, you are just _adorable,”_ Minho sounds like he can’t quite believe that Jisung is real. Jisung himself is half wont to believe that Minho was sent by the Devil to tempt him into sin. If so, Jisung supposes he's already tainted, so he might as well go on sinning. “So worked up, baby boy…” Minho says pityingly, and Jisung wants to shrink in on himself and burst all at the same time. “Does baby want me to make it better again, hm?”

Jisung almost swears, almost calls the Lord’s name in vain in the jumble of words that hurry to fall from his lips one after the other. Instead, Jisung says one word alone. _“Please.”_

Minho inches closer, their crossed legs bumping against one another. He tilts his head, drinking in Jisung’s desperation. “Please _what?”_

“Please make it better,” Jisung whines out his plea. “Please, Minho. Please make it go away, please make me-” his tongue catches on the dirty word Minho had taught him after that second time last session. It feels so wrong to say it.

“Make you?...” Minho trails off, making it blatantly obvious that Jisung needs to speak outright if he wants to get it.

Jisung’s voice is quieter now, just loud enough that he won’t have to go through the doubled mortification of Minho making him repeat himself. “Please make me come.”

Somehow, that word sounds even dirtier than the first Minho had taught him. At least _orgasm_ had sounded somewhat scientific, as if there’s a logical reason Jisung is feeling this way, rather than just wanting to _come_ at Minho’s hands.

“You’re learning so well,” Minho praises, and it makes the embarrassment worth it. “I’ll properly ruin you yet.”

The thought of that scares Jisung, but it’s the heart-racing, breathtaking sort of fear that he wants more than anything. _Over and over and over._ Jisung doesn’t want to admit it to himself. Instead, he urges Minho on. “Go on, then,” he invites him, eyes wide and breath hitching in his throat as Minho moves closer still. 

Instead of reaching straight for the source of his aching, Minho slowly undoes the top button of Jisung’s shirt. Sure, Jisung can breathe more freely now in theory, but he forgets quite how to altogether as Minho undoes one more and then traces over the ridges and dips of Jisung’s collarbones. “You’d be pretty with these all marked up,” Minho remarks absentmindedly. Jisung isn’t quite sure what he means, but he knows that he wants it. 

“Please,” he repeats in earnest, Minho still focusing on his collarbones rather than where Jisung really needs him. “Please, Minho,” Jisung’s voice cracks a little, and he coughs to cover it, embarrassed. “Minho, _hurts.”_

“Oh, you poor needy thing,” Minho sighs. Jisung feels so beautifully, achingly small. He basks in the feeling. “Want me to move your hand this time, or would you rather just mine?”

“Just you,” Jisung says at once, enthralled by the idea of Minho’s hand directly pressed against him. Minho pauses, pointedly waiting for something. “Please,” he adds once he realises. 

“Shh, Jisungie,” Minho says soothingly, hand now inching up Jisung’s thigh and making him whimper softly. “I’ve got you.”

It all happens at once. There’s a noise outside in the hallway, and suddenly Minho is sat next to him with Jisung’s blanket covering them both. The tray Jisung had been using to do his work on is back on his lap, and Minho’s hand is resting over Jisung’s crotch lightly underneath the blanket. Jisung doesn’t really have time to process any of that before the door opens, and the reason for Minho suddenly covering him makes sense as Jisung’s mom walks into the room without knocking. Jisung only has a split second to feel grateful for Minho covering him up before he suddenly discovers his true motives, Minho rubbing lightly over Jisung’s crotch as he sunnily greets Jisung’s mother.

“Working hard, boys?” Jisung’s mother asks, setting two glasses of water down on Jisung’s bedside table.

“Oh, yes,” Minho replies, face angelic as he keeps rubbing over Jisung’s trousers, _“very_ hard, right, Jisung?”

Jisung nods, not trusting his voice. He pulls his lower lip between his teeth to stifle the noise that nearly escapes when Minho _pushes_ down, still happily chatting away to Jisung’s mother. Finally, she leaves them to their work, and the second the door closes behind her Jisung gasps out a soft little moan. “Minhooooo,” he whines, “why did you do that?”

“Because you’re cute when you’re trying to act like everything’s normal,” Minho replies matter-of-factly. “But that was pretty mean of me, I admit,” he says, expression showing not the slightest hint of remorse. “Should I make it up to you?...” he muses then, giggling at the desperate noises Jisung makes as he starts moving his hand more quickly. 

This time, when Jisung comes, he does so with Minho’s hand already pressed over his mouth as a precaution. Far from finding that annoying, Jisung is pretty sure that it only makes him orgasm faster. 

———————————————— 

“Want me to touch you this time?” Minho asks next tutoring session, completed sheet of questions on the bed beside him. 

Jisung tilts his head, confused. “You _have_ been touching me, though?...”

“Only over your trousers, Sungie,” Minho replies, and sits there waiting for Jisung to understand. When he does, mouth falling open at the implication, Minho smiles amusedly. “Well?”

Jisung thinks about it, and though he really shouldn’t like the idea of anyone touching him there, raised on the mantra of abstinence as he is, he finds he really _does_ like that idea, actually. “You really want to?” Jisung asks, dumbfounded.

“I mean, I’ve got you off four times at this point,” Minho points out. He had, two times in each of the last two sessions. “And I quite like the idea of being the first to get your cock out.”

“Don’t _say_ stuff like that,” Jisung whines. Minho is so vulgar, Jisung’s mind can’t take it. 

“Or what?” Minho challenges, raising an eyebrow. “You gonna recite the Bible at me? Cause I’m pretty sure there’s _something,”_ here, he rubs his palm harshly over Jisung’s crotch, “that you want more.”

Jisung doesn’t reply, unable to argue with that. Minho laughs at him, playing with the button on Jisung’s slacks. “Y-You can,” Jisung says after a minute of Minho doing a frustrating amount of nothing at all. “You can touch me, if you want to, please,” he rambles, hissing out a moan as Minho immediately undoes the button, nimble fingers making short work of Jisung’s zipper, too.

“Look at you,” Minho coos. “Saying ‘please’ so nicely. Adorable.” He runs his hand over Jisung’s grey briefs, and then toys with the waistband. “Want more, now?”

_“Please.”_

“Good boy,” Minho praises, hand dipping past the waistband and halting at the bottom of his stomach, just above Jisung’s- No, he wouldn’t refer to it in the same way Minho did. Perhaps it’s hypocritical to refrain from vulgarity when Minho is about to do what he is, but Jisung has to hold onto something. Finally, Minho’s hand strays down further, fingers curling around Jisung and making him groan. “Bite your fist, Sungie,” Minho tells him. “You gotta stay quiet if you want me to do this.”

Jisung obeys, and when his mother asks him later about the bruises left by his teeth, he tells her he’d fallen down when he was putting out the trash.

———————————————— 

Jisung wonders if Minho aches, too. He’s always so overwhelmed when Minho is paying _that_ sort of attention to him that he never remembers to look, to see if Minho gets the same way he does. Jisung isn’t sure why he wants that, why the idea of Minho being like that because of Jisung is enough to make him strain against his pyjama pants as he lays there trying to fall asleep at night. 

He’s never done this without Minho’s guidance, but the temptation is there now that Minho has shown him how. Trembling, feeling like a lightning bolt may well strike him at any second, Jisung gives in bit by bit, hiking up his shirt a little and laying his palm flat over his stomach. He’s tense, the soft muscles beneath his hand pulled taut with anticipation. Sliding his hand down further, halting just above his waistband, Jisung pauses for a moment, as Minho always does. The house is silent, everyone else asleep, and Jisung suddenly worries that someone will wake up, hear him in his desperate sin. He pulls his bed covers up further, and bites down on the edge, knowing he won’t be able to stay quiet otherwise. In his head, he hears Minho teasing him, cooing over Jisung’s inability to temper his moans.

His hand moves further, edging past the waistband and brushing lightly against where Jisung so desperately wants to touch. It makes his hips cant upwards unintentionally, and the sudden friction that brings has Jisung whining, quietened by the fabric stuffed into his mouth. Every flick of his wrist an echo of what the older boy had already showed him, Jisung spills hotly over his hand mere minutes later with a muffled moan of Minho’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically the concept for this series is that each instalment will be another 'step' towards sungie losing his innocence at minho's hands (+ more than hands in future steps) 
> 
> pls leave a comment if you enjoyed!! comments are the best thing ever as an author and more motivating than you'd believe i swear <333
> 
> i have a lot of other fics on my profile while you wait for the next part of this series (this month alone i've posted a seungjin faerie au, a minbin groupie au, part 1+2 of this minsung and a fic where got7 gangbang hyunjin) 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> remember to subscribe to the series rather than to the individual works, as they will be posted separately within the series!! i hope you liked this :') <3
> 
> -v


End file.
